The invention relates to a weighing scale, particularly a personal weighing scale.
Such scales usually have a display device, which can be mechanical or electronic, which displays the weight of a person standing on a platform of the scale in order to weigh themselves.
It is often the case that it is not easy to read the display, particularly because of functional limitations arising from the fact that the platform has to accommodate the feet of a user, and a scale or readout which displays the weight of the user. The display, scale or readout then necessarily has to be of small area impairing reading thereof. Also the person using the scale has to look directly down onto the scale to view the display, between their toes, again hindering easy reading. The display can also be relatively readily damaged, or become dirty, making it difficult to read.
It is an object of this invention to seek to mitigate these disadvantages.
According to the invention there is provided a weighing scale, comprising a weight-receiving platform and a display device which is angularly adjustable with respect to the plane of the platform, whereby to provide an optimum viewing angle.
The display device may be mounted on a part of the scale by a hinge means whereby it is angularly adjustable. This allows a user to select an optimum or ideal viewing angle for his or her personal comfort.
The hinge means may be attached to a body of the scale. This provides a relatively simple yet effective construction.
The body may comprise a recess in which a part of the hinge means or hinge device is secured. This provides for a smooth surface of the scale.
The part may be a plastic molding. This provides a relatively simple and inexpensive construction.
The part may include a pair of spaced hinge lugs for receiving a hinge lug of the display device. This provides a relatively simple hinge construction.
The hinge lug of the display device may be formed by two spaced superposed moldings between which is received a bezel, LED or LCD of the display device. This also provides a relatively simple yet effective construction of display device.
The hinge means may be operable between a position in which the display device can lie substantially parallel to and over the platform, and a desired viewing position. This provides for the display device to be folded against the platform for storage, packing and transport, so as to protect the display device and also to help in keeping it clean when not in use.
The hinge means may allow the display device to be set at any desired angular position. Thus when a user adjusts the display device to a personally comfortable angle the device will stay in that position until readjusted.
The scale may comprise a personal weighing scale or a kitchen scale.